Renato Moicano
| birth_place = Brasília, Distrito Federal, Brazil | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | nationality = Brazilian | Spouse = | height = | weight_lb = 146 | weight_class = Featherweight | reach_in = 72 | style = Muay Thai, Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu | rank = Black belt in Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu under Alex Leleco Black prajied in Muay Thai | stance = Orthodox | fighting_out_of = Brasília, Distrito Federal, Brazil | trainer = | team = Constrictor Team | years_active = 2010–present | mma_kowin = | mma_subwin = 6 | mma_decwin = 7 | mma_koloss = | mma_subloss = 1 | mma_decloss = 1 | mma_draw = 1 | mma_nc = | url = | sherdog = 61700 | footnotes = | updated = }} Renato "Moicano" Carneiro (born May 21, 1989) is a Brazilian mixed martial artist who competes in the Featherweight division of the Ultimate Fighting Championship. A professional MMA competitor since 2010, Moicano made a name for himself fighting all over his home country of Brazil, and is the former interim Jungle Fight Featherweight Champion. As of August 8, 2018, he is #4 in the official UFC featherweight rankings. UFC ®|website=UFC|language=en|access-date=2018-07-26}} Mixed martial arts career After an undefeated professional record in eight fights, Moicano faced Ismael Bonfim for the interim Jungle Fight Featherweight Championship. He won the fight via submission in the first round. Ultimate Fighting Championship On December 12, 2014 it was announced that Moicano signed with the UFC, and was scheduled to replace Rony Jason against Tom Niinimäki on 10 days notice at UFC Fight Night: Machida vs. Dollaway. He won the fight via submission in the second round. Moicano later was scheduled to fight Mirsad Bektic on May 30, 2015 at UFC Fight Night: Condit vs. Alves, but he pulled off the bout due to an injury and was replaced by Lucas Martins. On March 14, 2016 it was announced that Moicano would face Zubaira Tukhugov at UFC 198. for his second UFC appearance. He was the underdog to the fight but won via split decision. Moicano was expected to face Mike De La Torre on September 24, 2016 at UFC Fight Night 95, but was forced to pull out with injury and was replaced on short notice by Godofredo Pepey. For his third fight, Moicano faced Jeremy Stephens on April 15, 2017 at UFC on Fox 24 He won the fight by split decision. Moicano faced Brian Ortega on July 29, 2017 at UFC 214. He lost the fight via submission in the third round. This fight earned Fight of the Night bonus. Moicano faced Calvin Kattar on April 7, 2018 at UFC 223. He won the fight by unanimous decision. Moicano faced Cub Swanson on August 4, 2018 at UFC 227. He won the fight via a rear-naked choke. This win earned him the Performance of the Night award. Moicano was scheduled to face Mirsad Bektic on December 8, 2018 at UFC 231; however, it was reported on 15 November, 2018 that Bektic was forced to pull out of the bout due to a undisclosed injury. A replacement is being sought for Bektic. On November 28th, it was reported that Bektic's replacement is John Pickle. At the fight, Moicano lost the fight by split decision. Titles and accomplishments Mixed martial arts *'Jungle Fight' **Interim Jungle Fight Featherweight Championship (One time) * Ultimate Fighting Championship **Fight of the Night (One time) **Performance of the Night (One time) Mixed martial arts record | Loss |align=center|13–2–1 |John Pickle |Decision (split) |UFC 231 | |align=center|3 |align=center|5:00 |Toronto, Canada | |- | Win |align=center|13–1–1 |Cub Swanson |Submission (rear-naked choke) |UFC 227 | |align=center|1 |align=center|4:15 |Los Angeles, California, United States | |- | Win |align=center|12–1–1 |Calvin Kattar |Decision (unanimous) |UFC 223 | |align=center|3 |align=center|5:00 |Brooklyn, New York, United States | |- | Loss |align=center|11–1–1 |Brian Ortega |Submission (guillotine choke) |UFC 214 | |align=center|3 |align=center|3:29 |Anaheim, California, United States | |- | Win |align=center|11–0–1 |Jeremy Stephens |Decision (split) |UFC on Fox: Johnson vs. Reis | |align=center|3 |align=center|5:00 |Kansas City, Missouri, United States | |- | Win |align=center| 10–0–1 |Zubaira Tukhugov |Decision (split) |UFC 198 | |align=center|3 |align=center|5:00 |Curitiba, Brazil | |- | Win |align=center| 9–0–1 |Tom Niinimäki |Submission (rear-naked choke) |UFC Fight Night: Machida vs. Dollaway | |align=center| 2 |align=center| 3:30 |Barueri, Brazil | |- | Win |align=center| 8–0–1 |Ismael Bonfim |Submission (rear-naked choke) |Jungle Fight 71 | |align=center| 1 |align=center| 2:59 |São Paulo, Brazil | |- | Win |align=center| 7–0–1 |Nilson Pereira |Decision (unanimous) |Jungle Fight 55 | |align=center| 3 |align=center| 5:00 |Rio de Janeiro, Brazil | |- | Win |align=center| 6–0–1 |Mauro Chaulet |Submission (rear-naked choke) |Jungle Fight 50 | |align=center| 2 |align=center| 2:53 |Novo Hamburgo, Brazil | |- |style="background-color: #c5d2ea; text-align:center"|Draw |align=center| 5–0–1 |Felipe Froes |Draw (majority) |Shooto Brazil 36 | |align=center| 3 |align=center| 5:00 |Brasília, Brazil | |- | Win |align=center| 5–0 |Iliarde Santos |Decision (unanimous) |Jungle Fight 29 | |align=center| 3 |align=center| 5:00 |Serra, Brazil | |- | Win |align=center| 4–0 |João Luiz Nogueira |Decision (unanimous) |Jungle Fight 25 | |align=center| 3 |align=center| 5:00 |Vila Velha, Brazil | |- | Win |align=center| 3–0 |Eduardo Felipe |Submission (rear-naked choke) |Jungle Fight 24 | |align=center| 2 |align=center| 2:49 |Rio de Janeiro, Brazil | |- | Win |align=center| 2–0 |João Paulo Rodrigues |Decision (unanimous) |Jungle Fight 21 | |align=center| 3 |align=center| 5:00 |Natal, Brazil | |- | Win |align=center| 1–0 |Alexandre Almeida |Submission (rear-naked choke) |Jungle Fight 18 | |align=center| 3 |align=center| 1:56 |São Paulo, Brazil | |- See also * List of current UFC fighters * List of male mixed martial artists References External links * * Category:Brazilian male mixed martial artists Category:1989 births Category:Living people Category:Featherweight mixed martial artists Category:Sportspeople from Brasília